redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
KUROKO SHIRAI
Kuroko Shirai (里村 紅葉 One-Sama) is a heroine of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier. Appearance Personality Kuroko has a long red hair, which she tied into two ribbon on both side on her hair;the ribbon on both her hair is a both longer no other one.she is a small girl Mikoto's kōhai in Tokiwadai Middle School and a protagonist in Toaru Kagaku no Railgun and main character in the eighth volume of the Toaru Majutsu no Index light novels. A Level 4 psychic, she is a member of Judgment, a special public committee group whose duty is to maintain peace and order in Academy City. She has an unhealthy obsession with Mikoto, who she calls "Onee-sama" (big sister); Synopsis she is on the constant lookout for a chance to get physically intimate with Mikoto (and getting called a pervert in the process), and tends to get jealous if someone else gets her attention; this unfortunately happens to be Tōma since he has caught the attention of Mikoto for various reasons. Her powers are instant teleportation, which allows her to teleport herself and anything in her possession as long it weighs under around 130-137 kilograms to anywhere in a radius of around 81-85 meters. When kuroko entered high school, she befriended Misaka Mikoto and Ruiko Saten, both of whom became her best friends. In her second year, while looking for Mikoto in the Shopping Mall District, she fell for Touma Kamijou due to 'love at first sight' and asked him to go on a date with her. Because of family business, Touma refused her offer and returned home, not forgetting to give her his name. Unexpectedly, the next day Kazari Uiharu, and his childhood fighting rival transferred into Momiji's class. Now that they were in the same class, Momiji asked him to go out with her again. This time Misaka agreed. She generally carries a strap of needles around her leg that she can teleport to pin down enemies. One disadvantage of her power is that she has to concentrate on where she, the object(s), and/or person she holds would be teleported to, for any disturbance in her concentration will make her powers useless. Powers&Abilities Armament *'Grimoire' (七つの大罪 (グリモワール) gurimowāru; English for Grimoire, Japanese for Seven Deadly Sins): Kuroko's weapon is a system consists of seven crystals hovering behind her, giving the impression of a pair of wings. Each crystal bears the Latin name of a sin in the seven cardinal sins and can shoot out flashes with the same colors. The penetrating beams moves at light speed, making it difficult for a normal human to evade. When the beams hit, Kuroko's opponent will be affected by the crystal's special power, which is reducing a sense corresponding to the sin that hit. **'Superbia' (ルシファー Rushifā; lit. Lucifer): the red crystals that takes away the sense of smell. **'Invidia' (レヴィアタン Reviatan; lit. Leviathan): the orange crystal that takes away the sense of proprioception. **'Ira' (サタン Satan; lit. Satan): the yellow crystal that takes away the sense of sight. **'Acedia' (ベルフェゴール Berufegōru; lit. Belphegor): the green crystal that takes away the sense of hearing. **'Avaritia' (マモン Mamon; lit. Mammon): the blue crystal that takes away the sense of touch. **'Gula' (ベルゼブブ Beruzebubu; lit. Beelzebub): the indigo crystal that takes away the sense of taste. **'Luxuria' (アスモデウス Asumodeusu; lit. Asmodeus): the purple crystal that takes away the sense of pain. Runes *'Arcenciel' (七人の断罪者（アルカンシエル）''arukanshieru''; lit. Seven Condemnation): Grimoire's power is to judge their target by affecting their senses. With each crystal hitting the opponent, Momiji can take away their seven senses to disable his/her ability to fight. With the role of the Executor, Momiji can also lift condemnation, but this is unlikely to happen. *'Gleipnir' (貪る贖罪の鎖（グレイプニル） gureipuniru): this Rune takes form of a series of magical chains surrounding the target of binding. This ability locks on a one target and condemn it every time it collides with Kuroko's attack. Once the target is condemned seven times, the eight attack will be a certain kill. This Rune is extremely dangerous since it can be activated by merely touching one attack from Kuroko's *'Judgement' (極光の断罪者（ジャッジメント） jajimento; English for Judgement, Japanese for Condemnation of the Northern Lights): when the seven crystal are gathered around Momiji's hands, she can shoot a very powerful seven-colored magical blast to destroy the enemy. Last Resort *'Judgement: Limitbreak' (極光の断罪者・収束限界解除(ジャッジメント・リミットブレイク) jajimento: rimittobureiku; English for "Judgement: Limit Break", Japanese for "Condemnation of the Northern Lights: Clear Convergence Limit"): the Last Resort is obviously much more powerful than a normal Judgment blast. It can fare against Sakura's (sealed) for a short period of time. Unlike others' Last Resorts, this attack appears to consume far less energy and can be used consecutively. Other abilities *'Keen intellect': Kurokoiis in fact a genius who fights with skills and experience instead of sheer power. Trivia *Kuroko's'Judgement: Limitbreak' was previously known as Judgement Fullaccess (ジャッジメント・フルアクセス jajimento furuakusesu) in the original to aru kagaku no railgun. Category:To Aru Kagaku No Raligun Heroine's Magus